


How Do I Explain That I Love You?

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: “Would you stop treatin’ me like a kid?”
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	How Do I Explain That I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda shitty, I got really tired at the end.

“Would you stop treatin’ me like a kid?”

Dally’s face turned dark. 

Johnny was nervous now, but maybe if he’d explain, he would be fine.

“I can take care of myself, and I don’t need you babying me just ‘cause I ain’t as strong as you.”

“Johnny, you could’ve been beaten to a pulp.”

Nope, didn’t work.

Dally took a few steps towards his lover, looking like he could snap at any second. “Listen, it’s not my fault you can’t protect yourself-“

“Shut up.”

“...what did you just say to me?”

“I said SHUT UP!” Johnny shouted. “I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! HOW DO YOU THINK I GET MY FOLKS TO STOP BEATIN’ ME, HUH?! OR HOW I GET THE SOCS OFF MY BACK?! Oh wait, I DON’T. Because YOU’RE ALWAYS MOTHER HENNIN’ ME!”

Fuckmylifefuckmylifefuckmylifefu-

“Who do you think you are, huh?”

Here we go.

“Y’know, I used to be SO happy that I met you on the street and introduced you to the gang. But now, I’m kinda startin’ to regret it. Y’know why, man?”

Fear filled Johnny’s whole body, and he could only gulped as he gazed into the taller boy’s furious eyes.

“It’s because now I know YOU’RE A TOTAL PIECE OF SHIT!” He jabbed a finger into Johnny’s chest. “You’re always whinin’ ‘bout everythin’, and when I try to step up and protect you, YOU INSIST THAT YOU DON’T NEED IT!

Johnny backed away from Dally, trying to keep a brave face as his shouts sliced into his soul like knifes. He hated it when his boyfriend screamed, but he brought it upon himself, and now he had to pay the price.

“If you’re gonna talk to me like that, then you can leave. I don’t wanna see you ever again.”

“Fine then.” Dally headed towards the door. “Bye, asshole.”

“Bye.”

And with Dally gone, Johnny could finally cry.

—

Dally never cried.

Ever since he got out of prison, he knew that crying was never gonna get him anywhere. So, he tried not to do it. 

At first, it was near impossible, He always cried just to get the negativity that constantly lured inside him out of his system. But soon, he learned to toughen up. And then, he never cried. 

Not even when his father ostracized him and called him a worthless piece of shit.

Not even when his mother, the only thing keeping him sane, walked out on the family.

Not even that one time Ponyboy found him on street that one time because he got too drunk and couldn’t protect himself from the Socs.

But for some reason, this time’s different.

He doesn’t know why, but for some reason, feeling extremely remorseful about yelling at his boyfriend makes him curl up in a ball and cry in the corner of his room. 

It’s hard not to cry when you lose your whole world.

—

”Johnny?”

“...what? 

What could Dally want now? Hasn’t he made him feel sad enough today? 

”Johnny, I’m sorry. You were right, I shouldn’t treat you like a kid, and I know you hate me yelling at you, and I promise that I’ll try not to do it again. I know I’m a shitty person, and I get it if you don’t want to give me another chance.” 

Silence.

Johnny opened his bedroom door.

And there Dally was.

“..do you forgive m-“

He couldn’t really finish his sentence with Johnny squeezing him so hard he thought he might burst.

“You’re damn right I do.” The shorter boy replied.

Dally nodded, hugging his lover back. “Can I make it up to you?” 

“Just...stay with me for a bit, okay?” 

Of course, Johnnycakes.”

—

”Hey Pony, have you ever noticed how nothing’s on fire, but fire’s on things?” 

”Soda can you not-“


End file.
